Rack systems generally support a plurality of computer components, such as Web-servers, security systems, applications servers, data servers, and other servers and network components. Many of these computer components have a large number of cable connections that complicate the handling and mounting of the components within the rack structure.
The cables attached to the computers need to be carefully managed in order to avoid damage to connectors and other electronic components. For instance, when computers are moved into and out of a rack, the attached cables are subject to strain that can damage connectors at the computers.